hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Songwriting Contest
'"The Songwriting Contest" '''is the twentieth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 13, 2012 and received 0.449 million viewers. Plot ''Loren finds her way to the club and takes the stage to perform; Chloe is shocked when she comes face to face with Jackie. Extended Plot Loren, Melissa, and Adam venture into a bad neighborhood, completely lost and unaware of their surroundings. Back at the club, the crowd looks for Loren Tate, as she has been announced as one of the finalists. Nora is distressed that Loren hasn't arrived, and Eddie repeatedly calls Loren's name, trying to see if she is present among the crowd. On the streets, Loren and the group try to figure out which way they should go to reach Max's club. At the club, Nora tries to call Loren, but receives no answer. She leaves Loren a message saying that Loren made the top three, asked her why she wasn't at the club yet, and told her to call her back. Nora gets off her phone looking very worried. On the stage, Eddie talks about and introduces the two judges that are going to help him choose a winner. Once off the stage, Eddie goes up to Jake and asks why Loren hasn't arrived yet. Jake states that Loren RSVPed so that she had to be on her way. Jake also mentions that he didn't pick Loren for the top ten, which makes Eddie defensive. He assures Jake that Loren will make it to the club. Outside the club Tyler tries to persuade the bouncer to let Jackie and himself into the club and finally convinces the bouncer by saying that he brought the mother of Chloe Carter to surprise her. On the stage, the first finalist performs. Back on the streets, Loren considers all possible options to get to Max's club. Loren and Melissa walk ahead, talking about how they are going to get to the club. Alone, Adam calls a mystery person. At the club, Jake doubts that Loren will make it, making Kelly defend Loren by saying that Loren will blow the other contestants out of the water. Lily and Chloe chat about Max and the contest. Chloe reveals how much she dislikes the contest, saying that no one helped her out in the beginning of her career. Tyler hides Jackie in an empty room and tells her to stay put and she agrees, despite her initial arguments. Back on stage, the second contestant performs her song. In a quieter area of the club, Nora continues to stress about Loren's absence. Max appears and reassures Nora that Loren is safe, wherever she is. Out on the streets, Loren, Melissa, and Adam come to a standstill in their journey. Suddenly, a red Jeep pulls up next to them. The driver turns out to be a friend, so the group hops into the car. At the Masters home, Adriana is throwing a party, simply because her father won't be home till late into the night. Adriana walks up to Phil, and asks why he was ignoring her. He responds by saying that she was getting plenty of attention, but she counters that it is not the kind of attention she wants. She tells him to join in the fun, so Phil gives her an exasperated head roll and says that he is just tired of high school parties. Adriana tries once and again to get Phil to have fun at the party. They kiss, then Adriana leaves to retrieve something. Phil gets a text that signals him to leave the party. At the Sanders home, Gus convinces Lisa to go out to get ice cream. She agrees on the condition that they do not talk about their children; Gus happily complies. They leave the house, joyful and holding hands. At the clinic, Don and Ellie flirt, which ultimately leads to passionate kissing. Loren, now more relaxed, thinks to call Nora, telling her that she is fine and that she is on her way to the club. At the club, Eddie is desperate to give Loren more time, but Jake convinces him to disqualify her and move on with the contest. Chloe confesses to Lily that Loren annoys her because Eddie gives her special attention. Lily tells Chloe that she is just jealous of Loren, and with no good reason. Adriana reappears with a surprise for Phil, but realizes that Phil is no longer at the party. She complains to Natalie about his leaving and Natalie nonchalantly recounts how Phil left. Adriana storms out in attempt to find Phil. At Aroma, Gus and Lisa enjoy their dessert and alone time. Ray makes an entrance, and Gus calls him over. They engage in an awkward conversation that gives Gus more insight into Phil's many lies. It turns out that Phil went to go visit Colorado. Phil gives him the merchandise and they talk a bit. Colorado challenges Phil to a test, he wants Phil to steal from Gus. Back at the club, Tyler slithers around the club like a snake. He sets his eyes on Chloe. At the clinic, Ellie looks quite content as she strides out of Don's office. Don comes out, buttoning his shirt, and tells Ellie that she can't tell anyone about their affairs. She reluctantly agrees. Just as she is about to be disqualified, Loren rushes into the club, announcing that she is Loren Tate. She looks to Eddie, whose face shows visible relief. Chloe stands, her face unreadable as she analyzes Loren. Eddie smiles at Loren, happy that she made it to the club. Phil questions Colorado's test and Colorado makes his wants clear, he wants Phil to steal from Gus's warehouse. As they are talking, Adriana enters the scene as she is being pushed by a worker. She tries to come up with a cover story and as she is telling it Colorado notices that Phil is avoiding eye contact with Adriana. He asks if he knows her and Phil denies it. Colorado threatens Adriana's life. Don arrives at his home and stops the party. Outside the house, Phil and Adriana argue over the night's events. At the club, Nora tells Loren that she made the top three, much to Loren's content. Jake goes up to them and tells Loren that she was excused from her late entrance and that she made it in the nick of time to perform. As Loren is ushered to the backstage, she walks past Eddie. They give each other knowing glances and smiles. Chloe leaves the main area of the club to avoid having to hear Loren's performance. Nora and Max talk about the night's events and how relieved she is that Loren made it in time. Loren in backstage, trying to visualize and calm herself. Eddie appears and asks if she is ready. Loren apologizes for the craziness of her appearance. He says that it's cool and Melissa and Adam enter, saying that Loren couldn't be more ready. Jackie is still in the empty room, and as she paces about, Max enters the room. He questions her presence in the room and she comes up with the lie that she is a contestant's mother. She then leaves the room. Adriana gets into deep trouble with Don about the party. Ray and Phil talk Ray's mistake with Gus. Gus and Lisa arrive at their home and take advantage of the fact that they are alone in their house. Back at the club, Tyler takes Jackie to Chloe. Chloe, still shocked, rejects Jackie harshly. On stage, Loren goes up to perform. She introduces herself, and she is quite nervous. Just as she is about to sing she believes that everyone was laughing at her and giving her dirty looks. Overwhelmed, Loren runs off stage. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Tina Huang as Lily Park *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Rick Otto as Colorado *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Josie Davis as Daphne Miller *Tommy Savas as Ray *Noel Arthur as MK Club Bouncer *Kurt Collins as Ben *Brianna Davis as Grace *John Griffin as Tatum Deveraux *Joe Reegan as Steven Gallery Tyler Argues With The Bouncer.png 2nd Contestant.png Daphne Gets Jealous.png Colorado Talks To Phil.png Chloe Rejects Jackie.png Ben Comes To The Rescue.png Adriana Comforts Phil.png Adam Makes A Call.png Loren Introduces Herself.png Eddie Stalls For Loren.png Loren Makes An Entrance.png Loren Runs Off Stage.png Loren Panics.png Max Talks To Nora.png Tyler Argues With Jackie.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes